Bat Family Drabbles
by cantbestuffed
Summary: Just some funny stories involving Nightwing, Robin and the rest of the Bat Family. REVIEW if you have any ideas for different chapters.
1. Nightwing's hot

**NIGHTWING'S HOT**

Half the team was sitting in the TV room, watching the news because M'gann had wanted to watch _Hello Megan! _With Gar but because most of the other team disagreed she sat quietly pouting in her room and Connor had been contempt with watching the static on the TV but most agreed that that was not a real show and so they made a compromise and put on the news therefore Connor had left as well.

The reporter, Cat Grant, was stating that they was a charity party hosted by the Wayne's heir, Richard Grayson. A picture of him was soon showed on the screen and Robin, aka Tim Drake, was inwardly grinning at the Team's gushing.

"I know I have a boyfriend and all but he's hot" Bumblebee, aka Karen Beecher, murmured to Wondergirl, aka Cassie Sandsmark.

"Agreed, totally kissable" Cassie let loose a nervous grin while Tim snorted but hid it with a cough.

_NIGHTWING – B-01_

Once the computer called it out, he strolled forward confident and happy, radiating power and leadership skills so the team just stared and gaped at him. Not to mention that he was in civvies with dark glasses over his eyes.

Nightwing was dressed in a leather jacket, a smoking blue T-shirt that, if seen, would have matched perfectly with his eyes, ripped skinny jeans and converses. So in short he looked drop dead gorgeous.

Tim had another _coughing fit_, to repress all his snorts of the Teams faces and Cassie and Karen's mouths fell open. Almost half the boys glared at Nightwing as if asking how he could look the way he did and act completely natural and Nightwing, ignoring all their stares or glares, strode confidently over to Tim and gently whacked the back of his head.

"Oi, you are supposed to be at home right now." Nightwing stated, before raising an eyebrow, "Or did you _forget_?" He said forget as if he was just tempting Tim to lie, a trick he had learnt from Agent A, or Alfred Pennyworth.

Tim, who had regained his serious mask that he used with the Team, rubbed the back of his neck. "Do I have to go?"

Nightwing grinned showing his perfect white teeth and leaned in and yelled "YESS! If I've gotta be there then so do you" right in Tim's ear and then stared at Cassie and Karen, who's mouths were still wide open.

"Oh and Cassie dearest, Karen dearest, you might want to close your mouth or you'll catch flies" He grinned when their mouths clamped shut.

"Esse, you look awesome" Blue Beetle, aka Jamie Reyes, stated before he fell into his own conversation with his blue scarab, arguing about how they shouldn't eliminate the Team and all.

"Why thank you Jamie" Nightwing grinned at him before grabbing Tim's arm and leading him over to the zeta-tube and as Nightwing yelled good bye. Tim glanced at the team then rolled his eyes at his older brother, "I think you broke them" Tim muttered as they entered the zeta-tube near the Manor and Tim's house.

"Nah, they'll be fine. They could think of this like a training exercise on how easy they get sidetracked and distracted" And as soon as Nightwing stated this, Tim once again rolled his eyes, grinning slightly until Nightwing finished this sentence. "Now we've gotta get you ready for the Charity Ball"

And at that Tim groaned and asked whether he was honestly needed there, to which Nightwing once again stated that if he had to be there then so did Tim.

* * *

**BACK TO THE TEAM**

When Connor returned, he only had to take one look at the team to realise what just happened. **(1)**

The mouths slightly open, eyes a little wider, posture slightly rigged, this time he grinned a wolfish grin. "Lemme guess, Nightwing in his skinny jeans and leather jacket?"

The few members watching the TV just nodded and Connor walked back to his room laughing his head of.

* * *

**(1) - I'm making it that Nightwing did this before back when he was Robin and Connor is just remember when it happened with the first YJ team**

**READ AND REVIEW! **

**And if anyone has any ideas for future drabbles, just review them and I will make it into a story unless I can't then I will respond and ask for your help in starting it... XD XD XD XD**


	2. Lil' D

**This is dedicated to ****_Babrabella who was the first person to actually review and comment so a shout out to you. WOOHOO._**

**_Her idea was..._****How about you introduce Damien to mount justice except he is only a baby.**  
**But Tim is making trouble for nightwing and making him look like the father.**

**SO that is exactly what I did... BTW there will probably be more with this type of thing but to start off... I present to YOU...**

**LIL' D**

"_Robin, I'm bringing lil' D to the cave can you get it ready" _Tim heard Dick Grayson, aka Nightwing, say over the bats comm set, the link was secure so no one could hear them but that wasn't what Tim was afraid of.

Dick was bringing his trigger happy assassin of a younger brother over to the cave which held loads of knives and other pointy objects.

Tim sprang to his feet, disturbing Connor and Jamie, who were sitting next to him and ran into the kitchen, the team that was seated inside the living slowly followed albeit slowly.

"Robin, what are you doing?" Mal asked, watching as Tim ran around the kitchen hiding all the knives in strange places.

"Uhh, Nightwing's bringing my little brother here" Tim froze then a mischievous grin filled his face. "Yeah, and this kid is also 'Wing's son so play nicely"

Half the team froze, except M'gann M'orzz and Connor Kent who only grinned as they both knew that Nightwing was Dick Grayson and that his _son_ was actually just his little brother Damian Wayne who he really cared about.

_NIGHTWING B:01... GUEST A:09_

Nightwing appeared in the zeta-tube dressed in casual clothes, like a blue hoodie and black jeans but the strange thing was the toddler that he had bouncing on his hip. The toddler was glaring at Nightwing but due to the dark sunglasses covering his eyes no one could see them.

Tim raised an eyebrow at Nightwing who simply stared back while the team crowded around him stating how cute the baby was.

Until Cassie had started to pet his head, when lil' D glared and aimed to bite, she jumped out of her skin and Tim walked over smirking "I wouldn't do that he bites"

Nightwing smacked the back of Tim's head and placed Damian on his shoulders.

"Your son is so cute, Nightwing" Karen gushed and Cassie agreed quickly. Nightwing's mouth dropped open and the baby on his shoulders banged his head a couple of times while chanting "Nigh-wing" or "Rob-i", Nightwing ignored the shook and tried to stop Damian, in the end he just pulled him off his head and held him in his arms restricting Damian's use of arms.

"Now, what did you say Karen?" Nightwing asked going back to the earlier statement.

"She said your son is very cute, _esse_" Jamie added in and Nightwing simply raised an eyebrow at Tim who was glancing in the other direction, a triumph grin on his face.

"My _son_, huh?" Dick Grayson muttered when suddenly the baby glared at Robin and yelled "Is all his fault?!" pointing a short hand at the quiet hacker and due to this and all the baby features, Cassie scooped Damian out of Dick's hands and into hers and started pinching his cheeks.

"Aren't you just the cutest?" She asked rhetorically and yelped in pain when he squeezed her hand a little too hard.

"Interesting baby" Jamie started before falling into his usual conversations with the scarab, "No there is nothing bad about the baby. And what do you suppose we do, huh? No we should NOT KILL THE BABY!"

Tim ignored Jamie as did the rest of the team. They were all used to him talking with his scarab.

Tim's eyes twinkled with mischief and he said "Guys we should give Nightwing some alone time with his _son_"

The team walked away, gushing and chatting about the cute little baby and when Tim turned to Dick, a few words were mouthed at him, _I am so gonna kill you later_.

**READ AND REVIEW**


	3. Promise me

_**IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS OR THOUGHTS BE WELCOME TO REVIEW IT AND I'M MAKE A STORY OF IT BUT I CAN'T DO THIS WITHOUT A LITTLE HELP!**_

**Promise me**

Bart was staring.

It was a strange site, seeing Nightwing in front of him, so whole so sure of himself. It was a nice change though but the Nightwing he had met was crazy, a time bomb waiting to go off.

Bart supposed this was Dick Grayson before everything had happened.

Recently Bart learnt that the second Robin, Jason Todd had already died but Bart was fine with that. He knew that the rogue bird would come back and create a new persona and a new team, Red Hood and the Outlaws.

The current Robin, Tim Drake, was also a strange site to see but Bart guessed that this was before everyone he cared about died, before he re-created the Red Robin. 1 thing he's learnt about Tim in this time is that the boy is more uncertain, more shy but his brain remains as sharp as ever. Bart briefly wonders what changed him into Red Robin.

The most confusing thing, however, was seeing Richard Grayson. In the future, Dick had lost it. Damian, his pride and joy, had just died brutally and after everything that happened (Bruce disappearing, Jason reappearing and killing and Tim new stoic persona and distance to everything) Dick Grayson couldn't bare it so he went crazy, the effects of Blockbuster and the destruction of Bludhaven pushed him over the edge and Deathstroke the Terminator definitely helped.

He continued his role as Renegade, abandoning Nightwing forever and just beginning to kill everything that annoyed him. Ignoring any morals he had.

"Bart," Nightwing's continued looking at his holo-computer, "You're staring"

"Can you promise me something?" Bart said, staring at the younger Nightwing. Maybe, just maybe, Bart could warn Dick so that he won't go insane.

Dick stared straight ahead before turning his gaze to Bart, "As long as it's within my power"

Bart sighed, he knew he wouldn't get a different response this was Dick Grayson, "Promise me that no matter what happens that you are never going to give up. That you are never going to give in. Promise me that"

Nightwing stared at Bart, "Okay, I'll try"

_Although, despite this promise, Dick still feel into a catatonic state after Damian died. His Robin. His baby brother. What did they expect was going to happen?_

_So after many reckless and suicidal plans, 1 eventually goes wrong and Dick Grayson, the previous Robin, Nightwing and Batman, was found lying half dead on the pavement and 6 words fell out of his mouth before he could stop them._

"_Sorry I broke my promise, Bart"_


End file.
